The Necklace
by joshsgrl
Summary: Just a sweet look at how Rachel got her new necklace.  We got the first peak at it in Brit/Brit episode and I needed to explain how it came to be around her neck.    As usual I own nothing.


_Walking up to Rachel in the hall she asks "What did they say?"_

"_I talked them out of giving you a Code Red. They were pissed, and they had the right to be. What you did was bad Rachel. We could have used Sunshine to beat Vocal Adrenaline, and now they're just that much stronger."_

"_Just do it already."_

"_What?"_

"_Break up with me. Okay we both knew it was only a matter of time."_

"_You're forgetting I'm not the Quarterback anymore. I'm just another Glee loser now. The fact is you should be breaking up with me."_

"_I'll never break up with you."_

"_Me neither." _

_Rachel kisses me, and she just looks so sad._

"_I did it for the team you know. I just… I... I… I love everybody so much. I didn't want anyone else coming in and interfering."_

"_You gotta stop saying that Rachel. I… I care about you and everything, but you gotta admit the truth. You didn't do this because you love Glee Club. You did it because you love yourself more."_

"_Okay, I didn't want anyone else hogging my spotlight. Okay! I love it too much to let it go that easy. Do you think that they'll ever forgive me?"_

"_They'll come around. I think apologizing would be a good start."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_The auditorium, I just need some alone time first."_

Rachel walks off, but eventually she came and apologized like she said she would.

Later we're hanging out at my place, studying, and even though what's done is done I can tell she really does feel bad about what happened with Sunshine. To anyone else they'd just think she was studying, but I can tell by the way she's worrying her bottom lip between her teeth that she's still thinking about everything that's happened in the past couple of days.

"Hey, it'll be okay." I tell her, placing my hand on her knee and rubbing my thumb back and forth, trying to comfort her.

"I know, I just, I'm sorry I'm such a diva sometimes. I try not to be but I can't help myself."

"Rachel, remember last year when you told me you knew me. Well the same goes for you. I know you, and I know you're going to be a big star one day. You don't need to worry about anyone stealing your spotlight. Anyone can see just by looking at you that you'll make it out of this Podunk town."

"I know that, I do. At least that's what I tell myself." She smiles weakly at me.

"C'mere." I tell her, threading my fingers into her chocolate locks pulling her lips to mine in a tender kiss.

Breaking away she rests her head on my shoulder, and sighs.

"I just hope to be lucky enough to be right by your side when you do make it big." I say softly.

"I meant what I said earlier." She says "I'll never break up with you Finn. I love you."

"I meant it too Rachel, you're it for me. I know it sounds corny but…" I trail off feeling a little embarrassed telling her this.

"But…" she prompts.

"Hold on a sec." I get up from the sofa, running up to my room. I yank open my desk drawer and pull the small blue velvet box out closing my fingers around it.

Returning back to the living room, she looks at me, curious where I went.

"Ok, so I've wanted to give you something for a while now." I say, grabbing the back of my neck with my free hand trying to ease my embarrassment.

"Here…" I extend the box out to her.

She stands up, and steps over to me. Taking the small box out of my hand, she smiles up at me, she loves presents. Opening the lid slowly, she gasps when she sees what inside.

"Finn, it's beautiful." She cries, hugging me tightly. And I smile knowing I did good.

"Will you help me put it on?" I just nod.

She takes the necklace out of the box, opening the clasp, before handing it to me. She turns around, lifting her hair from her neck. I carefully lower the slim gold chain over her head, my large fingers struggle with the delicate clasp, but get it closed after a couple of tries.

I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her close to me, dropping a kiss to the top her head.

"I love you Rachel, that necklace is my promise to always love you, to always be here for you."

Her small hand reaches up, touching the letters that rest against her throat. Looking down at her I see her smile widely, it's such a brilliant smile it reaches her eyes. She turns in my arms, sliding her hands up over my shoulders, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck, her perfect face tilting so she can look up at me.

"I love you too Finn. I promise I'll always love you, and I'll always be here for you."

I need to kiss her again, after we've just promised each other to love each other forever. I pull her hips towards me; she reaches up on her tip toes and I lower my head to meet hers. Our lips collide and I feel so much love for the tiny brunette in my arms.

The next day at school, I catch a flash of gold around her neck, and smile knowing it's my name resting there. Her fingers thread with mine when I stand next to her. I bring our hands up to my mouth and kiss her knuckles. She just smiles up at me. I can't help returning that smile. She makes me feel all warm inside. I can't wait for our future, but for now I'm content just to be near her.


End file.
